Ascot Elite
Logo descriptions by StephenCezar15 and PAV123Video capture courtesy of Eric S.''Logo capture by ''EnormousRat' Background: Ascot Elite is a German distribution company. 1st Logo(1996-????) Nicknames: "The German Eye Of Doom", "The Arches", "TheFast Arches", "The Mystery Logo", "The 70s Arches" Logo: The first thing we see is a close up of a person's eye closed, which is tinted blue. Suddenly, the eye opens, and then we zoom into the person's pupil. We zoom in into many colorful circles before coming across 5 c-shaped arches, zooming out at us. After the last arch zooms out, a flash appears, turning the arches white. The flash dims down inside the last arch, in which that and the rest of the arches appear white. We see the white arches forming the final product of the logo. The combined arches zoom in, expand in size, and stretches down. The name '''ASCOT ELITE Entertainment Group '''appears below the logo,in between white lines, with ASCOT ELITE stacked on top of Entertainment Group. FX/SFX: A combination of live action and CGI, which actually welds quite well together, but the way the logo forms after the flash looks cheap, looking as if it was made in the '70s. Music/Sounds: A mystery-themed synth orchestral sounder, accompanied by many synth whooshes. Availability: Rare. Seen on releases by the company. An example is ''Killer Condom. Editor's Note: TBA 2nd Logo(Dates unknown) Logo: On black background, various metallic particles form a rectangular box containing the arch from the previous logo along with the text "ASCOT ELITE home entertainment" to the right of it. Variant: There is a website intro variant starting with a black space background, we see a gray galaxy. Posters of multiple films/shows (Gallowwalkers, Maniac, Emperor, The Imposter, Drift, Dog Whisperer with Cesar Millan, SAGA: The Shadow Cabal, Hit and Miss, I never promised you a Rose Garden, Wolfblood, Professor Balthazar, The Foster Boy, Agent Hamilton: But not if it concerns your daughter, The Blue Max) zoom out of the screen, heading for the galaxy. Right before the Agent Hamilton poster, an explosion occurs. We then fade to the main logo animation, continuing the process. FX/SFX: The particles forming the logo. A straightforward logo for the main version. Cheesy Factor: The website intro variant looks as if it was made in Adobe Flash, and the "explosion" seemed like a simple pop-up and fade-out of a white background placeholder. Music/Sounds: Metallic crinkling sounds, and a whoosh. Music/Sounds Variant: For the Flash variant, a dramatic guitar-orchestra theme that ascends in pitch, followed by an explosion, then the sounds from the main variant. Availability: The main version was seen on German prints of certain movies. The Flash intro version can currently be seen exclusively on the Ascot Elite website. Editor's Note: TBA 3rd Logo(2014- ) Logo: In a semi-homage to the first logo, we see a close up of of a pale woman's eye. It proceeds to open as the logo zooms into the pupil, showing off the inner mechanisms of the eye (which are made up of small metallic cubes). Pieces of the arches from the previous logo move forward and come together on the left of a rectangular outline as the text "ASCOT ELITE home entertainment" forms from small metallic cubes. The inside of the outline becomes darker as a shine forms beneath the outline. FX/SFX: The eye movement, the particle movement, the arch alignment. It's a massive improvement over the 1st logo. Music/Sounds: A dramatic orchestral theme. Availability: Seen on newer releases from the company. Editor's Note: TBA Category:Scary Logos Category:Production Logos Category:Weird Logos Category:Logos from 1996 Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Logos Category:Logos that scare the simpsons